


MineZ

by MadDormouse



Series: Yogs of Future Past [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Panda's 'DayZ' playthroughs.  What if Panda was trapped in the Twilight Forest longer than he realized and returned to the main world only to find out how much had changed and how much time had really passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MineZ

Twilight.  
That's all Panda had seen for the so many long weeks. The adventurer ran out of the cave and into the meadow. The ever twilight sky greeted him once more from another expedition. He dropped to ground eyeing the hollow and cavern riddled hill he had just exited.  
The panda honestly didn't know how long he had been trapped in the Twilight Forest and he had stopped trying to keep track a long time ago. After all, it's hard to count the days when it's always twilight. Panda had been attacked and harassed by every sort of creature that spawned in this dimension and he was battle tired.  
'But that all changes now,' he thought, holding up a diamond. 'I can finally get back home.'  
Panda returned to his "house," though it still resembled a hovel more. Packing his sack for the return trip took over an hour. The adventurer wanted to bring all of the rare saplings and plants with him, but he could only carry so much. Finally he decided to take only the more interesting items, ones he knew weren't in the regular world.  
"I can always return for the rest," he said.  
Once he was armored up in iron wood gear, Panda made the final preparations for leaving: digging out a small hole for water and surrounding it with flowers and mushrooms. Panda hesitated before throwing the diamond into the pool. A fear dug its way from the back of his mind, one he had been ignoring.  
'What if this doesn't work? What if I'm stuck here?'  
The thought sent chills down the panda's back. In all his time trapped in the Twilight Forest he had never found his original portal. Nor had he been able to find anyone else's portal and he doubted he was the only one from the main world to travel to this dimension. Just as finding an existing exit had been elusive, so had securing a diamond.  
This wasn't his first diamond. He had found nearly half a dozen others over the weeks (months?) since venturing into the forest. However, every time he had found the sparkling mineral he ended up losing it. Panda had gotten attacked so many times trying to return to the surface that the adventurer was beginning to think fate was against him. Panda tossed the diamond into the pool without another thought. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, turning the clear water a murky purple haze.  
"I did it!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Screw the Twilight Forest, I'm going back home!"  
Panda jumped into the pool and let the dark waters swallow him whole.  
***  
Once on the other side, Panda looked around in confusion. There weren't any noticeable landmarks so he didn't recognize where he was. In fact, the trees and grass reached high into the air and were tinted a purple similar to the edge of the twilight sky. The panda looked up at the normal, Minecraftia clouds.  
"It's not the twilight sky alright," he mused. "And it's definitely daylight!"  
The adventurer strutted off, happy just to be back to the regular world. Panda eyed the sun to see if he could determine west and east. He knew if he had a map or compass he could locate his home.  
"Or if I could just find someone, Like Nilesy or that weird Zoeya person," he said to himself.  
The adventurer scanned the area. He could set up base here temporarily or he could keep wandering until he found a landmark. Panda decided to keep walking. It was what he had done in the Twilight Forest and he thought it made more sense to set up camp when it started to get darker. Panda picked a direction and started moving.  
The landscape was barren of any human activity. He couldn't even see any buildings in the distance. The sense that something was wrong nagged at his mind, but he ignored it. At the edge of a jungle, the panda stopped and looked at the position of the sun. Getting trapped in the middle of a jungle at night would be dangerous, but he guessed he could make his way through it before nightfall.  
Panda expertly traveled through the expanse of frees, climbing up vines and over the treetops. Once he was deep within the biome, he spotted the burnt remains of a torch sticking out of the ground. The anthromorph cheered in excitement. He scanned the trees and saw another one farther up a hill. He went the general direction indicated by the sticks and found he was following in someone's old path.  
The trail led him out of the thick jungle and along a river until he came to a slightly hilly meadow region. Panda was growing increasingly worried about the lack of life anywhere and it was darker by the minute. The anthromorph was quick to realize he wasn't coming across any regular animals. He was so accustomed to seeing little woodland creatures everywhere in the Twilight Forest, that the lack of mere sheep and pigs was glaringly obvious.  
Panda almost jumped out of his skin when he rounded a lakeside hill to find a purple chicken pecking at the brown grass. The adventurer cocked his head in surprise. This was nothing like the colorful animals he found in the Twilight. A pulsating blister on the chicken's back popped, spraying purple sludge at Panda's feet. He jumped back, startling the chicken.  
The small creature turned towards the panda with a hungry look in its one eye. The anthromorph took several more steps away from the mutated livestock.  
"Uh oh," he murmured, drawing his iron wood blade.  
Panda swung his weapon as the tainted chicken jumped at him. The little beast was ruthless and full of vigor, but the adventurer was able to kill it with four quick blows. Panda gasped for breath; More surprised by the mutated chicken than exertion.  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked no one. "At least I think I've finally found someone's base."  
Panda followed along the hill to a stretch of paved ground. A collapsing building sat to the right of the pavement. He could see that the structure's support beams had collapsed, crushing what was once a plane.  
The end of the paved strip led to large open area, skirted by a series of buildings and fenced off fields. At least Panda thought they might have been fields once before. Weeds had overgrown diamond shaped plots lined with bricks and wooden fences. Dried, thick vines flowed down the sides of the buildings like muddy water. The seemingly dead, but overwhelming plants burst from any available window or collapsed wall.  
Panda's footsteps echoed throughout the compound. He shivered as a gust of cold air reminded him night was now setting. The adventurer scanned the area for a safe place to spend the night.  
'Where the hell can I sleep safely here? This place is abandoned!' he thought.  
The anthromorph quickly decided on what looked like a house to the left of where he had entered the property. The shutters had long since fallen to the ground, but upon closer inspection it was less overgrown than the rest of the buildings.  
As Panda jumped the porch steps two at a time, he heard the telltale groaning and shuffling of the undead. He dashed through the open doorway, pushing the collapsed doors back into place. Panda's blood chilled knowing any zombie would easily be able to knock the rotted wood aside if it wanted to enter the house.  
He was about to run up the stairs to the second floor when he heard strange buzzing coming from the upper levels. The adventurer hated his own cowardice as he hid under the stairs of the first floor room. Stranger creatures than he was used to fighting gathered outside, along with transformed versions of normal animals he never had a reason to fear before.  
"What the hell happened?" he asked again. "It's like the world has gone to shit while I was trapped in the Twilight Forest."  
Panda waited in relative silence as the strange monsters shambled about outside. He was used to holing himself into out of reach areas to survive a passing mob of zombies, but this wasn't the same. The anthromorph feared he wouldn't be able to find a safe place in this world again.  
The adventurer tensed at each scraping sound against the side of the house, and even more so when he heard noises from the second story. Panda wished he could gauge the passage of time, but all he could see out of the windows of a purple tinted black.  
Eventually he decided to try falling asleep, but with his sword just inches away. The monsters seemed to be ignoring the house. As long as he was quiet, he figured he might get some much needed rest. Panda's eyelids fluttered shut as numbing sleep overcame him. The night's purple hue invaded his sight every time he blinked awake briefly. The adventurer's light sleep was filled with nightmares about zombies and tainted animals breaking into the building.  
The panda awoke with a start. His ears twitched as he listened for the sound that alerted him. Panda wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew something felt different. Outside was quieter, though the upstairs continued to hum and buzzing on the edge of his awareness.  
CREAK  
Panda held his sword at the ready, trying to locate the source of the noise. He could see that the porch was empty of any monsters. The night's purple illumination lit up the ground floor enough for Panda to see nothing was there. His ears twitched as he tried to locate the source of the sound.  
CREEEEEAK  
The anthromorph looked up at the ceiling. Something on the next floor was moving around and it was making its way towards the stairs. Panda shifted from a sitting position to a crouch. He wanted to be able to attack or run at a moment's notice, whichever seemed like the better option.  
The creature thudded down the stairs. Panda craned his neck to get a look at the thing, while still trying to hide. His first glimpse of the monster was the tattered remains of clothing hanging over its legs. The adventurer figured it must have been human at one time.  
The figured descended the stairs, standing in the ambient light. Panda could make out a buttoned up shirt underneath a layer of scummy dirt. What was left of the zombie's long, dark hair fell over its face in tufts. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar to Panda.  
The zombie turned and looked right at the panda with its one remaining eye.  
"Shit!" the anthromorph exclaimed, jumping up. "Shit, shit, shit!" As the creature staggered towards him, Panda circled out of its way, trying to reach the door or one of the broken windows.  
The zombie swung at Panda, connecting to him right in the chest. The adventurer crashed through the flimsy front doors, careening down the porch steps. A sharp pain shot up his back as he landed. Panda groaned in pain, trying to make his body stand up.  
"Panda meat," the zombie growled, spraying rancid drool flecks everywhere.  
The anthromorph fought to clear his head in time, but the zombie was on top of him in seconds. A rotten foot pressed down on Panda's chest as the zombie towered over him. Panda gasped for breath as the weight of the creature pressed down on his lungs. The anthromorph looked up into the undead's eye as he tried to push it off himself.  
THUNK!  
An arrow pierced through the zombie's eye, causing it stagger. The creature released Panda as it fell backwards. Hovering in the air was a blue robed figure, straddling a flying broom. As the wind picked up, golden blonde hair whipped about his rescuer's face. The wind also brought the sounds of an approaching zombie horde  
"Who are you? What the hell happened here?" Panda demanded.  
The figure turned to look at him and gasped. "Hybrid Panda? I thought you died a long time ago. But you … you look the same."  
Panda studied the war weary face of the magical woman. The robes fluttered open to show she was wearing a sturdy set of armor, covered in nicks and damage. Many little satchels hung from her belt. The anthromorph was shocked when he realized who she was. It looked like years had passed since he last saw her instead of the months it had been, but he was sure this was Nilesy's friend.  
"You're Lomadia!"  
"We don't have time," she said. "The horde is here."  
Dozens of tainted zombies shuffled out from behind the buildings and overgrowth heading right for Panda and Lomadia. Their intent was clear. Lomadia reached down to him from her position on the flying broom.  
"Welcome back to your death."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a story I started a year ago to this month, but then I took a break from fic writing. I recalled this fic when I started planning out another story about Lomadia fighting in a post-apocalyptic, taint filled Minecraftia, and decided to combine the two.


End file.
